The long-term objectives of this research is to promote the validation of Boron Neutron Capture Therapy (BNCT), an experimental brain tumor treatment. BNCT is a interdisciplinary research effort reaching across the broad frontiers of chemistry, radiation therapy, imaging and neutron physics. Effective BNCT treatment requires the presence of (1) a nontoxic boron compound attaining a differential concentration between normal and tumor tissue, (2) an epithermal neutron source, and (3) knowledge of boron quantity, concentration and localization in the tumor before flooding the area with neutrons. Phase I demonstrated that Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) can be used as a noninvasive tool for BNCT. The principal Phase II research aims are to develop (1) an integrated coil assembly with two 11B coils for human and canine studies; (2) faster pulse sequences for improved scan efficiency; (3) efficient analysis and display software; and (4) to perform animal and human studies for final verification. The methodology employed to achieve these research aims will be the prototype development of MRI hardware and imaging analysis and reconstruction software. Analysis software will be UNIX based and will be integrated with reconstruction software. The technological innovation and commercial application resulting from this research will be add-on hardware and software to existing MRl equipment.